Kamalludin Kasimbekov
Kamalludin Kasimbekov is a citizen of Uzbekistan, currently held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 The Department of Defense reports that he was born on November 9, 1977, in Tashkent, Uzbekistan and assigned him the Internment Serial Number 675. As of October 6, 2010, Kamalludin Kasimbekov has been held at Guantanamo for eight years four months. Background According to historian Andy Worthington, author of The Guantanamo Files, Kasimbekov fears he will be tortured if he was returned to Uzbekistan. Worthington reported that he had fled Uzbekistan when a friend killed a policeman. He reported that Kasimbekov was forcibly recruited into the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan. He reported that Kasimbekov had been imprisoned for five months for trying to escape from the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan. He reported Kasimbekov was released from prison on September 16, 2001, provided he serve on the front line; that he had served on the front lines—delivering ammunition. But when the Americans bombed the position he used that as his opportunity to escape, and seek out forces to whom he could surrender. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3x5 meter trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunal to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Kasimbekov chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Department of Defense published a seven page transcript, and a three page statement. Allegations The allegations Kasimbekov faced during his Tribunal were Only allegations 3 and 6 were repeated in the transcript of the captive's unclassified session.: 2005 Summary of Evidence memo A two page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his first and only annual review in 2005. It list sixten factors favoring his continued detention, and three factors favoing his release or transfer. Among the new allegations were that: *He spent forty days on the front lines, fighting the forces of General Fahim and General Dostum; *That he was captured on November 10, 2001; *That he never fired his weapon, and only carried ammunition; *That he had worked as a mechanic in the Kabul garage of Mohammed Tahir Faruq -- who was described as "at one time the senior member of the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan". *That he had worked as chauffeur and ambulance driver for a doctor whose Kabul office was next to that of the Red Cross, who was affiliated with the Islamic movement of Uzbekistan. *That he had been imprisoned for five months in the Mazari Sharif prison for trying to escape from the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (11) – The Last of the Afghans (Part One) and Six “Ghost Prisoners” Andy Worthington Kasimbekov, Kamalludin Kasimbekov, Kamalludin Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:People from Tashkent Category:Prisoners of the Taliban